Get Better, Xigbar
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Both Xaldin and Demyx want to make Xigbar feel better while he's sick.  Fluffy stuff.


**Title:** Get Better, Xigbar  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Spoilers?:** None for the game.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Xaldin/Xigbar/Demyx, slightly platonic, slightly relationship-ish...y XD;  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts II and everything in it belong to Disney and Square Enix. D:  
**Warnings:** None really  
**Beta:** xDesert-Rosex & semuke, both on DeviantArt  
**Medium:** One-shot  
**A/N:** I did this for Hikari-Sora1, also on DeviantArt, sort of a get better + Happy Birthday fic. I plan on doing something else for her too.

* * *

The stillness of The World That Never Was seemed to vanish when Xigbar returned from his latest mission from The Land of Dragons. His coughing echoed off the walls of the nearly always silent castle. They didn't think Nobodies could get sick, but their assumptions had been wrong. Apparently, they _could_ get sick and Xigbar was the first victim. 

Demyx wanted to see Xigbar but was stopped by Xaldin, who was carrying a tray of what looked like soup and tea.

"You shouldn't go in there IX, you have a mission soon and we don't need you getting sick too."

"I won't get sick!" The blonde protested, glaring up at his superior. "What about you? Don't you have a mission to go on?"

"I've already returned from my mission." Xaldin shot at him. "And if you don't calm down, that ego of yours is gonna get you in trouble." He added coolly.

Demyx bit back a retort. "Fine." Without another word, he turned around and left.

Xaldin sighed, sometimes being mean to Demyx was the only way to get him to listen. Not bothering to knock, he entered the room marked II. "Xigbar?"

The lump on the bed stired slightly. Immerging from the mess of blankets was Xigbar, equally as messy as his blankets. "Xaldin?" Was the weak response.

"Xigbar, what were you thinking? Going around like that in the cold without wearing extra clothing." Xaldin set the tray he was carrying down on the table beside the bed.

Xigbar shrugged, his voice sounded scratchy as he spoke. "Dunno, I didn't think it would matter."

"Xemnas isn't too happy about this, you know." Xaldin grabbed the cup of tea off of the tray and sat on the bed, offering it to Xigbar. "Drink this. It should help your throat."

"Thanks." Xigbar took the cup from his subordinate and took a few sips, the warm liquid feeling good on his throat. "Did Demyx come by? I thought I heard him out there."

Xaldin sighed. "He was but I sent him away. He doesn't need to get sick. It's bad enough he can barely do what he's assigned to do. The last thing he needs is to be sick as well."

"Not like I'm gonna kiss him." Xigbar tried to laugh when he saw Xaldin flinch slightly, but it turned into a coughing fit. "'s not like I'm sick with something contagous, just got too cold up there in the mountains. Hypothermia or some shit like that."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Xigbar. You know how the kid is."

Xigbar frowned. "I know, Xaldin. I still want to see him though, it'll make me feel better."

"You shouldn't sound so fond of him..." Xaldin stood and made his way to the door, adding, "I might start to get jealous."

Xigbar gave a hearty chuckle at that remark, which quickly turned into a cough. He sat his tea down on the tray and started on the soup Xaldin had brought to him.

A half hour later, Demyx knocked softly on Xigbar's door. He waited a moment before opening it. "Xigbar?" He frowned slightly, seeing no movement from the lump under the blankets, but still moved close to it. He just didn't want to leave his friend alone, he wanted to make sure that he was feeling okay before he left.

The sitarist made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He summoned his sitar and started to play a soft soothing melody to help Xigbar sleep.

Sometime later, Xaldin brought some more tea up to Xigbar's room only to find Demyx fast asleep holding his sitar, leaned up against the headboard. Xaldin shook his head as he set the cup on the tray already in Xigbar's room. He tapped Demyx's shoulder to stir the boy awake.

"Hey, kid, you shouldn't sleep with that out. I don't think Xigbar would appreciate waking up to a big blue instrument."

Demyx stirred "Hmm...? Oh, yeah." His sitar disolved in a flurry of bubbles. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep, I should go."

"Don't worry about it, just get under the covers. I'm sure Xigbar would feel better if he woke up with you."

"I bet he'd like it if you stayed as well." Demyx kicked off his boots and got under the covers beside Xigbar."I'm sure there's room on the other side of the bed."

Xaldin didn't answer but took his boots off and got on the other side of Xigbar.

--

Xigbar awoke in the morning with two warm bodies nessled close to him. He opened his good eye to find Demyx on his right side, turning his head he found Xaldin to his left. He smiled, already starting to feel much better.


End file.
